A Light in the Darkness
by Firewhisker
Summary: Lightpaw and Darkpaw were more then siblings they were best friends until Darkpaw mysteriously vanished. Now Darkpaw has returned and she's brought death and danger along with her.
1. prolouge

**Hi I'm Firewhisker this is my first story so it may not be that good. Anyway Lightpaw and Darkpaw are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. Sorry Ash x Squirrel fans, but it has to work this way, for now... Hawkfrost was evil and tried to take over the clans, but then he was stopped, once again it has to work that way. Neither of these changes are very important to my story and I personaly like ash x Squirrel and I love Hawkfrost.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

A young she-cat walked carefully in the dark. She was pure black except for her white paws that seemed to glow in the moonlight. The she-cat rushed through the forest, following a path she knew to well. "How long can this go on?" She muttered to herself "Before some cat finds out?" More thoughts like this ran through her head.

She ran into a clearing and froze, the tom she loved Tigerstripe of ShadowClan had been murdered. His lifeless body covered with blood and dirt lay in the clearing. Darkpaw could tell he'd been killed easily, without a chance to fight.

A cat stepped out from the shadows, his gray, matted fur turning silver in the moonlight. His long sharp teeth were covered in blood, Tigerstripe's blood. The tom's claws were reinforced with long, sharp dog's teeth. He wore a collar with bones from cats, and dogs sticking out of it. Darkpaw knew this was no kittypet; _this _was a member from BloodClan, the clan that had been chased out of the old forest.

The tom walked up to her. "Well, well," the tom sneered. "It looks like we've got ourselves another cat."

Several other cats stepped from the shadows, all members of BloodClan. The first tom walked up. "I'll take care of her easily." The cat leaped, Darkpaw rolled over backing up against the tree. She flipped over in time to see the teeth reinforced with dogs teeth swooping towards her. Claws ready for the kill.


	2. Alliances

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader – Firestar – handsome ginger tom

Deputy – Graystripe – long haired gray tom

Apprentice, Icepaw

Medicine cat – Leafpool – dark brown she –cat

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Warriors - Sandstorm – pale ginger she – cat

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Brightheart – white she –cat with ginger splotches

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Ferncloud – dark gray (with darker flecks) she –cat

Apprentice, Hazlepaw

Cloudtail – long haired white tom

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she - cat

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she – cat

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tom

Birchclaw – dark gray tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Ashfur – dark gray (with darker flecks) tom

Apprentices – Icepaw – silver she –cat (sorreltail's daughter)

Lightningpaw – sleek black tom (Sorreltail's son)

Thunderpaw – large dark brown tom (sorreltail's son)

Rosepaw – golden, ginger she –cat (Sorreltail's daughter)

Mousepaw – large gray tom (Daisy's son)

Hazlepaw – small gray she –cat (Daisy's daughter)

Berrypaw – cream colored tom (Daisy's son)

Darkpaw – black she – cat with white paws (Squirrelflight's daughter)

Lightpaw – white tom with black paws (Squirrelflight's son)

Queens Whitepelt – white she –cat

Elders – Longtail – pale tabby tom

Mousefur – dusky brown she –cat

Kits – Sparrowkit – white tom (Birchclaw and Whitepelt's

son)


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first chapter tanks to Crowtalon for the reviews**

Lightkit waited in the shadows, Darkkit walked past his hiding place. Lightkit leaped on his sister, and was immediately flipped over by the young she- cat. His sister pinned him down, and Lightkit knew that if she were an enemy he would be dead.

"Ok you two, stop fighting." Their mother Squirrelflight called out from the nursery.

Immediately Darkkit got off of Lightkit, and the two ran towards the nursery after their mother.

Lightkit's whole body shook with excitement. He and his sister were about to become apprentices!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Firestar signaled with his tail for the two to come forward." Darkkit from this day forth until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Darkpaw, Sorreltail you are a brave and intelligent warrior pass on all you know to Darkpaw." He turned to Lightkit. "Lightkit from this day forth until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Lightpaw, Birchclaw you are a strong warrior pass on all you know to Lightpaw."

Lightpaw turned and touched noses with Birchclaw.

"Lightpaw! Darkpaw!" The clan cried.

The two newly apprenticed cats headed over to the apprentices den; there they were greeted by the other apprentices.

"Hello," a pretty gray she-cat called out to the two of them.

"I'm Hazlepaw." Then, she gestured to two toms, one gray one cream colored she said "These are my brothers

The gray one stepped forward "I'm Berrypaw," he flicked his tail toward his brother and said "This is Mousepaw."

The cream colored tom dipped his head in greeting.

Four other cats walked over to them. Lightpaw recognized the golden ginger she-cat Rosepaw, she was Leafpool's apprentice. The other three cats were Sorreltail's other kits.

The four cats walked up to Lightpaw and Darkpaw. A thin black tom came fourth. "I'm Lightningpaw." His voice was cheerful and kind.

A large brown tom dipped his head. My name's Thunderpaw." He said.

The silver she-cat bounded forward "I'm Icepaw." She meowed kindly. Gesturing to Rosepaw she said "This is Rosepaw."

Lightpaw blinked looking at all the other apprentices, "Where do we sleep?" He asked curiously.

"Anywhere," Hazlepaw replied her pretty eyes shinning.

It was late, but Lightpaw couldn't sleep he was to full of excitement. He was finally an apprentice! Lightpaw just couldn't get used to it.

"Lightpaw, Lightpaw" Darkpaw's voice called out from the Darkness.

"Yes" Lightpaw replied starting to feel sleepy at last.

"We're apprentices, but we'll still be best friends right?"

"Of course!" Lightpaw was shocked she would even ask that. "Why would you think we weren't?"

"I saw the way you looked at the other apprentices… especially Hazlepaw."

"Oh." Lightpaw was embarrassed that she'd noticed the way he looked at Hazlepaw. "We'll _always _be best friends _nothing _will _ever _change that _nothing_.

"Yeah," Darkpaw agreed "Nothing."

Lightpaw didn't know how much he would regret that later.

**Well how'd you like it? Let me know review… please.**


End file.
